


Remind Me To Kiss You

by the_lost_fandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Really Character Death, Pining, Unrequited Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lost_fandoms/pseuds/the_lost_fandoms
Summary: The paladins are attacked by one of Lotor's fleets and when Keith is surrounded Lance takes the chance to save him. What they don't anticipate is falling through a wormhole that leads them both to severe injuries and no way to contact the other paladins for help.





	Remind Me To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of description of injury
> 
> Not as much violence but still a little
> 
> I'm still in denial about Klance not being Canon.

When Lance flicked his eyes opened he instantly regretted it. There was a pounding behind his eyes that was taunting him, reminding him continuously of its existence through painful jabs all throughout his head. He winced gently, instantly letting his eyes shut, feeling sick. 

Not only was Lance's head hurting. Everything else was, too. His right wrist felt like he'd bent it all the way backwards and then smashed, his left foot felt like a sledge hammer had been taken to it and shattered each bone in his foot into individual fragments, his side felt like a knife had been impaled into it, and to top it all of his stomach was doing one eighties every five seconds, making him feel the need to vomit. Yeah, Lance had definitely seen better days. 

Lance took a second to evaluate himself, trying to remember what had happened, but it seems he hit his head hard enough to cause some issues, because it was hard for him to recall. They had been in a battle against one of Lotor's fleets. They had been losing. Shiro was planning a retreat so that they could regroup and plan a better attack strategy. Allura had opened a wormhole for them. They'd all been heading for the wormhole. Everyone except for Keith. 

Suddenly all the memories came rushing back at once. Keith had been surrounded by Lotor's fleet, and while Keith may be the best fighter out of all of them even he couldn't handle that many enemies. He was still fighting when they all noticed that he wasn't with them, but the attempts had been futile. He was losing. More memories came back to Lance as he remembered himself flying to help Keith. He was the first one to get through to help him. When they were both together there was a second wormhole opening, one closer to Keith and Lance. They had made a break for that one and made it through just barely, but the lions had stopped working. They'd both fallen from the sky, and now here Lance was, suspended in a tree inside of Blue. 

But if Lance and Blue were here, that had to mean that Keith and Red were, too. Lance took a breath to try and stable his stomach and spinning head before forcing his eyes open. He had to try and find Keith. Who knew what kind of shape the male was in. Lance moved to the front of Blue to look out of her windshield, down to the ground. Instead of ground he found a large drop that went so deep that Lance couldn't actually see the bottom. 

Lance felt his stomach drop, almost like it had gone down to the basically nonexistent bottom. What if Keith had fallen down there? What if there really was no bottom and Keith and Red were still falling? Bound to never hit the ground again? 

Blue must have felt Lance panicking, because he felt a mental nudge, almost like Blue was doing that thing cats did when they rubbed their sides against their owners leg, except Blue was doing this against his mind. Lance focused on Blue's presence in his head. Then he got an idea. All the Lions were connected to each other the same way Lance and Blue were connected. That meant that Blue might know where Red was, and if Blue knew were Red was that would mean she knew were Keith was, too. 

Lance closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus. 'Blue?' Lance started and he felt Blue's presence get stronger. 'Do you know where Keith and Red are? Do you know if they're okay?' Lance asked, forcing his mind to focus on those two questions and not the million others that were also plaguing his mind. 

Blue was quiet for so long that Lance feared she wouldn't ever answer his question, but after about a full minute of silence Blue's response came. 'I know where Red and her paladin are, yes.' Relief flushed through Lance, but maybe a little too quickly. 'But Red has shut down and I do not know the status of either her or her paladins condition. She lies somewhere above us in the trees and her paladin is inside of her.' That relief that had flooded Lance was suddenly replaced with a worry ten times stronger than it had been earlier. If she was shut down that meant that she was injured and in need of repair. Who knew how banged up Keith was inside of her. 

Lance immediately started to stand up despite the pain in his foot and side. He had to get to Keith. Had to make sure his friend was okay. 

Standing up caused his foot to erupt into flames of pain, but he ignored it, dragging the limp limb behind himself as he started to walk around, eyes seeking his helmet, which must have been knocked off during the fall to the ground. He found it across Blue's cockpit, luckily mostly undamaged. He moved over and crouched down, picking up the metal object and dusting off the visor. When he did that he saw his reflection focusing on him, and man was it an ugly sight. 

Lance's hair was in disarray, he had a gash sliding across his forehead to his ear, a black eye and a sliced up cheek. Could it be worse? Yes. Was it pretty? Definitely not. Lance shook his head to pull himself away from the narcissistic thoughts. He couldn't focus on himself. He needed to find Keith and then he had to find a way out of whatever planet they landed on. He pulled the helmet down over his head and instantly tried to work the comms but quickly found that they were dead. Fantastic. He had absolutely no way to contact the other paladins. That thought worried him. Were the others okay or were they also stranded on foreign planets, injured and trying to find their way back like Lance was? 

He could only hope that that wasn't the case. He could only hope that Shiro, Pidge and Hunk were aboard the Castle, trying to find out how to get Keith and Lance back. Lance shook his head to dismiss the possibilities of them doing anything else. They had to be doing that. Lance and Keith were the only ones who'd taken the alternate wormhole to escape the battle. Blue hadn't told him of any other lion being on the planet he and Keith were on, which meant they had to be on the castle with one another working on a way to get their lost paladins back.

Lance let out a breath and got up from his painful position, standing straight and exiting Blue. He climbed up on top of her exterior, looking around above himself, trying to spot Red. 

He looked for about five minutes and was about to give up when a hint of red caught his eye. He squinted his eyes against this planets sun-like structure, looking up at the spot of red. Upon focusing more he recognised the shape of the lion and instantly made a fist pump. He'd found Red and Keith! They were pretty far up, which means it would require a lot of work to get up there, but Lance didn't care. Once in Red he could decide how to proceed based on Keith's condition. So, with that thought in mind, Lance started climbing. 

It took Lance at least an hour to make it to Red, though most of that time could be contributed to his obviously broken wrist and injured foot. Without the inconveniences Lance probably would have made it up in half the time. Nonetheless he had made it, and now he was working on getting inside of Red. It was much more difficult to break into her when she was shut down. After another ten minutes Lance managed to get inside of her and relief overtook him. He climbed inside of the giant lion and instantly entered the cockpit. When he didn't see Keith in Red's command chair he felt another wave of panic come on. His eyes instantly looked around, but they didn't need to search for long, because in the back of the cockpit, shoved against the wall, lying face down, was an unconscious Keith. 

A gasp left Lance as he ran over to his friend who'd been thrown from his Lions seat. Once he reached the half galran paladin Lance scooped him up, quite literally cradling Keith in his arms. If they got out of this alive Lance would laugh about this repeated yet reversed event. However right now Lance was definitely not laughing. 

How could he laugh with his fellow paladin unconscious in his arms. Not just his fellow paladin. His crush. Keith, the man Lance had been dreaming about since the Garrison, was unconscious and lying in Lance's arms. Yeah, he was not laughing about this. 

Lance looked down to survey Keith. His face was about as wreck as Lance's. Maybe even more so. There was a long gash running from Keith's eyebrow, down his eye and across his cheek, vanishing beneath the neckline of his armour. His nose was still bleeding and there was a good chance it was broken because, much like Lance's, Keith's helmet had been thrown in the fall and was probably lying somewhere on the floor of Red, leaving Keith's head exposed to anything that came to hit it. Keith's lip was also split, causing blood to run down his chin. He was also sweating profusely, causing a light gleam to cover his entire face. Ultimately Keith's face was a mess. Maybe a very kissable mess, but still a mess. 

Lance couldn't see much beyond that, however, due to Keith's armour. He could tell that Keith's entire left arm was twisted at the wrong angles, there was a break in Keith's armour where he'd been hit by something hard enough to not only break his armour around his stomach but to also bruise the skin there. His left leg was also bent in all of the wrong places. Lance let out a breath. He could only imagine how badly it hurt. 

Lance moved and laid Keith down against the ground gently, using one hand to hold his head steady, but the moment he felt his hand connect with the back of Keith's head he felt a wet pool over it. He pulled his hand back and surveyed the dark red that was now coating his fingers. No wonder Keith was unconscious. He'd been struck harshly in the back of the head. 

Choosing not to focus on that, Lance moved his hand back behind Keith's head to try and pillow him from the hard ground. He very gently settled Keith down before beginning to get to work with his armour. Once all the armour was removed Lance surveyed the rest of Keith. His chest had a few small wounds, a bit of bruising, but was essentially fine, though it appeared his ribs were bruised judging by the cluster of blue, purple and green around that area of his side. His legs were much the same way, besides the one that was obviously broken. 

Lance wanted to push it back into the right angle, and he knew how to do it from his time as a cadet. He had to learn how to do it in case his plane crashed, but here wasn't the right place to do it. He didn't want to accidentally harm Keith more than he already was and he needed Keith's consent to do that before he touched him, so Lance refrained from setting Keith's leg and arm back in the position they were supposed to be in. 

Instead Lance decided to find a better way to be useful. He knew that each lion was equipped with a first aid kit, and he also knew it would be best to start fixing what he could of Keith's condition. It took a few seconds to find said first aid kit, but eventually he did find it. Inside were Altean painkillers, bandages and Band-Aids, anesthetic wipes, healing creams, sleeping aids that could be used to put a person in pain to sleep almost instantly, as well as enough food and water to last one person around twenty one Quintants. There wasn't anything that could help them contact the ship, but at least there was stuff to help them work on minor wounds. 

Lance moved back to Keith and gently lifted his head, only to set it back down on his lap. He'd previously removed his own armour and he figured he was far more comfortable than the ground. Besides, at this angle Lance would have a better angle to work on Keith's face. Lance took a deep breath before beginning to work. 

It had been about twenty minutes of Lance just gently working when Lance heard a small groan. He instantly pulled his hands away from Keith's face, blue eyes looking down at his friend. "Keith? Keith, can you hear me?" He asked instantly, hoping he'd get a response. There was another groan and Keith clenched his eyes closed tighter. 

He stayed that way for a few moments, but after a second he blinked and his gaze lifted up. Purple eyes connected blue and Lance would swear that he had never felt more glad to see those eyes. 

Keith frowned deeply as he kept his gaze looking up, his eyes not shifting. "L-Lance..." he asked slowly. The words sounded unsure on his lips, almost like it was too good to be true. Almost like he was scared of believing that he wasn't alone in this mess. Scared that that hope would be shattered. Scared that Lance would disappear. 

Lance, however, just smiled down at him and nodded. "Yeah Keith, don't worry, it's me," Lance said gently to him, keeping his gaze locked on the older boys. 

Keith let out a small chuckle but wound up wincing at the end, clearly finding the action painful. "That's why I sh-should be worried," came back the snarky response. That was a good thing, Lance knew. If Keith still had the strength to bicker with Lance that meant that he wasn't too badly injured. Or at least not in too much pain. There was the chance that the adrenaline was still running through him, keeping the pain at bay. 

Lance kept his gaze locked on Keith's below him. He moved his hand back to Keith's cheek, holding it gently to keep his face directed upwards so Lance could keep his eyes on him when he tried to roll to the side.

"How are you feeling, Keith? Where hurts?" He asked lightly, beginning to gently stroke Keith's cheek with his thumb. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing that. They were just friends. Nothing more. That disappointed Lance due to the major trap called a crush that Lance had managed to fall into. 

Keith was silent for a bit, letting his eyes flutter, but after a moment of silence he gave a response that saddened Lance. "Everything." Everything was hurting Keith. It was strange to Lance that if that much was hurting he wasn't showing more signs of it, but then he remembered the time that Keith had been stabbed and showed no signs of it up until he passed out from blood loss. 

The fact that Keith hadn't sat up. The fact that he wasn't scolding Lance from cradling his head in his lap with his thumb running across his cheek. The fact that Keith had his eyes squinted closed. The fact that he was breathing heavier than usual. All of those facts were the signs of how much pain Keith was in, and Lance wanted to hit himself for not noticing. 

Lance tried to think. He wanted to get rid of the pain Keith was feeling. His eyes scoured the cockpit of Red to find something that would help and his eyes landed on the first aid kit that held the Altean painkillers. Perfect. "Keith, I'm going to move you slightly, alright?" He explained gently to the male below him, who simply nodded. Lance, as carefully as he could, lifted Keith's head up off of his lap and slid out from under him. He set Keith's head back down on the rough ground and quickly moved to the first aid kit. He grabbed a bag of water and some of the painkillers. 

With the items in his hand Lance moved back to Keith, gently shifting his head back onto his lap. Keith looked back up at him for a moment before letting his eyes close once again. It worried Lance every time he closed his eyes. It made him fear that Keith would eventually close his eyes and never open them again. 

He shook his head, telling himself not to think like that. Keith was stronger than that and Lance knew it. He knew it perfectly well. Keith was strong and he was going to make it through this. He had to make it through this. Lance wouldn't let him not. 

Lance grabbed two of the pill-like painkillers that he knew tasted fairly similar to pineapples. "Hey, Keith, do you think you can sit up so I can give you these things? If you lay down when you take them you might choke."

Keith nodded gently at the suggestion and began to sit up but when he was halfway up he gasped out in pain and instantly fell back down against Lance, causing the younger male to jump. "Keith!" He yelped out. "Keith, are you okay?" He asked him worriedly. Keith nodded, but the fact that his face was scrunched in pain and his arms were wrapped around his stomach tightly said differently. 

"Okay, okay, new plan. I'm going to help you up and when it gets painful tell me and we'll just keep you in that position until you take the pills. Then you can lay back down. Does that work?" Lance asked gently and after a second Keith nodded again. Lance nodded to himself and slowly started lifting Keith. He kept going until Lance heard Keith whimper in pain, a sign that he was raised too high for comfort. Lance lowered him a little and maneuvered until he was able to give the pills to Keith, who took them and forced them down dry, not even thinking about the water. 

Lance would have chuckled if he wasn't so focused on making sure Keith was alright. He made Keith take a small sip from the pouch anyways before lowering him back down onto his lap. 

They remained quiet for a while, just staring at each other for awhile when there was a sound that resembled static and then Lance's name being called out. Lance instantly perked up, looking over at his helmet. Somehow the comms were working. He was so happy to hear the voice that he stood up from underneath Keith and rushed to the helmet, causing the males head to drop suddenly. 

"Owe," he moaned out and Lance gave a sympathetic look. 

"I'm sorry!" He called over. He picked up the helmet and put it on. "This is Lance," he said, and for a long moment the line was dead silent and Lance feared he'd missed his shot to come back in contact with the others. He was just lifting the helmet off his head when the staticy voice came back in. 

"Lance... Lance -an you he- me?" It was Pidge calling through the line. Lance started to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet with excitement. 

"Pidge! Yes! It's choppy but I can hear you! Thank God! Pidge, we need an extraction from this planet immediately. Do you hear me? Immediately! Keith is hurt and I don't know how bad the damage is." Lance knew he was probably hard to understand. He was speaking in a rushed tone, trying to get Pidge to understand the urgency of their situation. 

There was silence for another long moment and Lance feared he'd lost them when the voice came back. "We're tracking your location right now, Lance. We're going to get you guys out of there. How bad is Keith injured. Lance, how bad are you injured?" 

Ah yes, of course Pidge knew that Lance would ignore his own injuries to take care of Keith. Pidge was smart for how young they were. It scared Lance sometimes. They seemed to know everything with those wide eyes and short stature. Creepy little gremlin. He would spend longer thinking about it but he was worried he'd lose the connection with Pidge. 

"I'm not as banged up as Keith is. I definitely have a broken wrist and probably a few shattered bones it my foot. I also think at some point in the fall something sharp stabbed my side. It's not bleeding too badly, but it hurts and there's a puncture hole. The fall was rough. We're both lucky to have been caught by the trees. Blue isn't too damaged but Red has shut down. There's no way we're going to be able to wake her up without fixing her. She's not even awake for Keith. And Keith's not in much better shape than Red. He was unconscious for at least two hours. I think that was due to head trama. He hit the back or his hard enough to break skin. He's probably concussed. He also definitely as a broken arm and a broken leg as well as bruised ribs." 

It was a long winded explanation, Lance knew, but Pidge had asked how they were and he felt he needed to get the severity of the situation to her. "I also don't know if this planet has a breathable atmosphere. There doesn't seem to be any life besides plants, but who knows. We haven't really had the chance to explore." Lance snorted slightly at the thought of actually exploring in their states. He would be lucky if he could get Keith to sit up on his own. Besides, Lance's foot was really starting to bother him. He felt like the bones were digging into the skin, trying to dig their way out. 

"Pidge, we need an extraction as soon as you can get one to us. Please. Things aren't good here." 

Pidge had stayed quiet for a long time and he feared once again that their connected was lost, but after some time their voice returned. "Lance, we've managed to track your location. There's good and bad news. Good news is the planet is entirely peaceful. Nothing on that planet will harm you. In fact it's part of the coalition. Bad news is that you guys are pretty far from us. It'll take us about three Vargas to get to you guys. We'll try to cut the time down but you guys have to prepare for the worst. We might get held up with Lotor again, and without you guys we can't form Voltron. You have to ration your food and water. Act like you'll be out there for at least twelve Quintants. That way you won't run out supplies before we get there if worst comes to worst," Pidge explained. 

It made sense to Lance. They didn't know how Lotor was going to act next, so it was best to be prepared for anything. He hoped that Lotor wouldn't do anything in the next three Vargas because he really did want to get want to get off the planet. 

"Yeah, okay Pidge," Lance said, looking over at Keith, who's eyes were shut and he appeared to be asleep, "we can do that."

"Lance, we're going to lose connection soon. Stay safe and try to find a way to wake Red up before we get there." That was all that came before there was a small sound that resembled a click and the static cut up, leaving Lance and Keith alone once again. 

Lance sighed and set down his helmet on Red's dashboard before moving back to Keith, sitting down beside him. The males breath was coming out in short, desperate pants, almost like he couldn't take in enough air, and he was sweating fairly badly again. Lance frowned at this and set a hand against Keith's shoulder. 

"Keith, buddy? Are you okay?" He asked gently to the male and Keith, after a second of debate, shook his head. Lance instantly had his attention caught as he was expecting Keith to nod his head. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. He kept his gaze on Keith, watching as the male continued to fight for breath. 

After a long time of struggling he managed to get out, "Can't... breathe..." Well, yeah, that much was obvious, and Lance would have said as much if Keith didn't look like he was struggling as much as he was. 

"Why can't you breathe?" Lance asked, studying him closely. "What's preventing you? Closed airway? Suffocation? Chocking? What is it?" Lance asked him gently. He didn't want to touch Keith in fear of making Keith's condition worse, but after some time Keith started hacking, making it apparent what was happening. Something was clogging his airway. 

Lance instantly turned Keith onto his side and pat his back. It took a few minutes, but eventually one of the two pills came up and Keith's breathing started to settle down.

Apparently taking them dry was not the best choice that Keith had ever made. 

Keith let his breath settle before turning back over, throwing a hand over his eyes. "God, look at this situation we got ourselves into," he said in a dejected tone. "You look like hell, I can't sit up, we're stranded on a planet we know next to nothing about. This is just fantastic," he complained, and Lance couldn't help but agree. 

He looked down at Keith and studied him closely. It wasn't fair that they had gotten so banged up and were now stuck on a random planet. It wasn't fair at all. But at least they now knew the team was coming for them. At least the team would be there soon. In the meantime... 

"Keith, can you try and summon Red? She's gone into stasis and it would be best if we can get her up before the others come to the rescue. It would be easier to get out of here that way." Lance wanted to get out as soon as possible, and that meant having Red in good condition. 

Keith frowned as if he just barely noticed Red not up against his presence. He closed his eyes and focused, seeming to drift into his own world. Lance wondered if he looked like that when he called for Blue. 

When Keith opened his eyes he looked ten times worse than he had when he shut them. He looked more tired, he looked worried and he looked sad. 

Lance was about to ask why he was so upset when his answer came. "I can't feel her... I can't feel Red..." His tone was upset and he seemed hurt by the thought. Lance could understand. Red and Keith had this connection with each other. They understood each other on another level and it seemed to run even deeper than the other paladins and there Lions. Not being able to feel Red must really concern Keith. 

"I'm sure she's fine. Blue could still feel her presence, Keith. That's got to mean something," Lance claimed. 

Keith just simply huffed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. 

They sat like that, quiet for who knows how long, when something banged against the top of Red. Both boys looked up, shock drawn on each of their faces. Who on Earth would be banging on Red? It hadn't been long enough for the other paladins to get there. Lance looked at Keith and drew his bayard. Keith followed in suit even though he couldn't stand.

Lance started towards the banging and just as he was about to push open the man entrance something came pummeling in. It was a small little animal that looked real similar to Pikachu. It was yellow with rosy red cheeks, brown eyes and a small cat nose. 

Lance studied it when it started going ballistic, jumping off of walls, lunging at panels and even jumping on Keith, who growled and slashed it with his sword. Even immobile he was menacing, Lance realised. The Pikachu copycat was instantly upset by the slash going through it and started making a whaling sound that bad both Lance and Keith covering their ears. 

After a moment they were being swarmed by the little Pikachu's. Lance instantly worked on getting them out with the help of Keith. The painkillers seemed to have kicked in because he was now sitting up, forcing them animals back. They wailed and lunged. A few even bit Lance, much to his surprise. Once they were all finally out Lance let out a breath. 

"When I get back I need to have a talk with Pidge about what peaceful means," Lance proclaimed as he settled down on a wall next to Keith, who nodded in agreement and set his head against Lance's shoulder. He was clearly already exhausted just by the fight with the small Pikachu's. His breath was coming in pants again and he was gripping tightly to the other. 

After a moment of silence unexpected words came from Keith. "Lance?"

"Yeah?" 

"If we make it out of this alive-" he was cut off by Lance almost instantly. 

"When we make it out of this alive, Keith. There is no if. You and I are going to make it out of this, okay? I promise. We're the paladins of Voltron, defender's of the universe. If we get taken out by a fall through a wormhole I will be very disappointed." When Lance gave his speech Keith chuckled gently, a sound that filled Lance with love. 

"Okay, when we make it out of this alive remind me to kiss you." Yeah, Lance wasn't not expecting that. His crush, telling him to remind him to kiss him? That wasn't possible. Lance wanted to ask if Keith was serious, but when he looked down he saw Keith already fast asleep. 

Lance decided to save it. He focused on where his feet were intertwining with Keith's. Lance learned something knew that day. Galran were just glorified cats. How did he figure this out one may ask? Well, let's just say when Galran's sleep there is no denying that they purr. 

True to Pidge's word they rescued Keith and Lance within three Vargas. Keith had slept through all three Vargas and the rescue, too worn out from the days events to even stir. Shiro insisted on bringing Keith back to the castle so they others could focus on getting Red back. It took a long time but eventually they came up with the idea to strap her to Yellow and Green and fly her back with them. 

Lance moved down to Blue and brought her back up to the castle ship. 

It had been five Quintants since the crash-landing fiasco and today was the day that Keith would be released from his healing pod. Lance had only needed to be in his for three Quintants. He had a few injuries but nothing majorly traumatic. Keith's weren't as bad as thought to be originally either, but they were still bad enough that he needed a pod for an two extra Quintants. 

Now, here Lance was, standing outside or Keith's pod with the rest of the team, waiting to catch the male when he stumbled out of said pod. 

It had been about ten minutes since he started waiting when he heard the familiar hiss of the pod door opening. Lance opened his arms and Keith came tumbling out of the pod, landing ungracefully in Lance's arms. 

"Huh?" He said unintelligently, his violet eyes blinking owlishly before focusing up at the person who'd caught him. "Lance?" He asked quietly and Lance chuckled. 

"The one and only, mullet," Lance said playfully. "Now there's something you said I should remind you to do? What was it?" He playfully tapped his chin and hummed. "Oh yeah! You asked me to remind you to kiss me!"

Keith thought back for a moment before remembering that he did ask that. "well then I guess I should get to that, yeah?" He asked as he learned forward. 

Lance nodded, "definitely." And after he said that he met Keith half way.


End file.
